1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to educational devices, and more particularly to an educational device for demonstrating the physical properties of accelerating objects, colliding objects, and vibrating objects, referred to as a vibration device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As an educational device, the vibration device is a fundamental tool for the teaching of many principles of mechanics at the college and/or secondary school level. Numerous effects have been made to construct educational devices for studying the physical properties of: (1) accelerating and falling objects, (2) colliding objects in a plane, and (3) vibrating objects. Examples of some efforts are typified by the following U.S. patent numbers in each of the three areas: (1) 874,110 and 1,807,615; (2) 3,650,048 and 3,955,291; (3) 3,688,415. The devices described therein, although satisfactory in some respects, do not possess the combined advantages of being very inexpensive, versatile, rugged, easily assembled, relatively portable, and capable of providing a record on ordinary paper showing the position of a moving object at equally spaced instants of time, when compared to the present invention.